Rewinding and Playing over and over
by zp8m
Summary: Zen has just returnd from being in the cluches of Ganondorf. she has returned with Link to finilly relax...but can she relly?


REWINDING AND PLAYING OVER AND OVER

I nearly jumped off of Epona when I saw my house. I was so happy to see the trees, the hawk, my horse, Estronya,( sorry i came up with that name when i was 7 and i just went with the name ever sense) and my little sister Anne once more. My sweet sweet village that I have missed, being gone this past year of being taken by Ganondorf.

My childhood friend...Link pulled on Epona's reins to keep her in a halt poison. I jumped off and twirled in the morning air. I could feel the morning mist in my palm...I'm so happy to be back. After the-never mind.

I don't want to remember that.

I took in a deep breath until my sister squeezed it out with a big hug.

"Zen, oh, Zen, I've missed you so much! First you were taken by Ganandorf, then defeating monsters along side Link, then was kidnaped by Ganon again and kept with Zelda!" She nearly died because lack of air.

"Woah there, Anne, don't pass out on me." I kneel down to her and hugged the little girl. " I'm back thats all that matters, not what happened, alright?" I don't want to remind her of the evil lord...the things he did to me.

(he didn't rape her...-_- you perverts for thinking that..oh wait i was thinking that...O_O crp)

I hated every thing about that man..pig?..whatever...i was back and i wanted to enjoy my surroundings...the birds chirping my horse..my little sister..Link. Link hoped off of Epona and walked over to Anne. (lol i dont know why but im listening to some one i used to know xD)

"Well hows my little princess?" Anne looked behind me at link and ran over to him. "No, im not a princess..im..uh..Zen! a fearless swords man!" She pretended to have a sword and swung her hand around. "HIIYYAA!" She yelled. Me and Link laughed. "Well if you think your so tough.." Link with drew his sword."Then try holding this." He handed Anne the sword, the sword slipped out of her hand and hit the ground with a thud. "Uhh..maybe i can start with some thing smaller?" Link took back his master sword and smiled.

"Hold on i think i have a dagger in here." He stood up and walked over to Eponya and reached in to the settle pouch. Then he took out a dagger with a belt to keep it on.

"Here." He handed the dagger to my...6 year old sister...0_0 pray that she dose not kill me. She put it on and smiled. "NOW i can be like you Zen!" I looked at Link and ponted at the dagger.

"I got it when i killed a monster." I sighed. She looked back at me. Then i turned to the entrance leading to town "Lets go into town!" i start to run, challenging Anne and Link to see which one was the fastest.

"AWW I CANT RUN THAT FAST!" Anne pouted. Then she got swooped up onto the heros back and he started to run."Hows that?" Anne put out her arms like a bird and smiled giggling as we descended into town. I saw Uli with her new born child by the river washing clothes. I ran up to her. And of corse Link got there first. "Hi-iii" Anne said from behind Link. Uli looked up and gasped. She stood up i delight."OH you have come home!, Colin should be in the house."

Thats right! they came home before us...because of me getting kidnaped by Ganondorf (:p). I looked to my left to see Colin running towards us. With of course his new wood sword that he got..with a shield. I smile as the little shy boy greeted all of us. Then i hear some more children voices starting to circle us.

"LINK!" I look up towards the ranch where the yell came from and see Illa running to Link. Link turned to find Illa knocking him onto the ground hugging him. I rolled my eyes and puffed air out of my stomach. Illa looked up at me. "Oh hi Zen" she sat up with Link still on the ground. OH WOW THANKS ILLA, NICE TO SEE YOU BACK HERE SAFE! Oh god i hate her. She turned back to Link in wich just pulled off of the ground by the kids.

"Oh link im so happy your back!" Illa giving him another unnecessary hug. "Oh but he's not happy to see you back" I whispered under my breath. Illa let go of Link and teared to me. "Did i just here you say what i thought you said?" I looked down at my nails and pretended like i said nothing.

"Oh you must be hiring things." Illa terning red with anger. "Well im sooooo sorry if you don't like me,deal wit it honey." That triggered my anger. I felt the anger take over my body and blurted out. "OH WHATEVER YOU THINK YOUR SOOOOO PERFECT AND SOOO CUTE BUT I THINK YOU NEED A REALATY CHEAK!" i yelled at her seeing the children and Links mouth wide open. Illa offended but defended her self.

" AT LEAST I HAVE PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME!"

"YA RIGHT WHO WOULD LOVE YOU?"

"LINK, THE KIDS (not really) AND MY DAD...YOU WILL NEVER BE LOVED BEACUSE YOU HAVE NO PARENTS!"

That completely overwhelmed me. I instantly turned but before i did i see my sister slap Illa in the face. Oh you go girl! I start to run hearing my name being shouted and foot steps going after me, but i kept on running. I started to run to the spring. The memory's flashed in my mind.

I_ kept on running hoping that i would get away from him...i ran to see the gate blocked by rocks and rubble. No! . I run into the spring with the water splashing on my feet. I trip into the soothing water. but that soothingness did not last. the dark shadow stood over me and chuckled. "No where to run?" I try to get away but there is no where to go. I try to yell but i could not yell. i tryed to think of a way to escape...but i could not escape him..those eyes glaring down on me with that smile. Then i got swooped up screaming and crying. But no one could hear me...no one would save me...no one knew as my home dissapered from me. The horror that i faced...of leaving every thing i loved gone by the vary thing i feared._

I shivered thinking of every thing...no, NO i will not think of him...i cant let the past haunt me. I finally get to the spring and sit down hoping that no one followed me. I hear some one coming up behind me. Well Zen, way to jinx it! I feel the green cloth settle next to me and look at me."Zen w-"

I sat up leaving Link on the ground. "Link just don't" I see Link shifted up. "Just let me talk, why do always run"

That took me uneasy i did not really want to reply that. "Because i don't want to face anything...i just want to relax. I don't like to deal with any of this...i don't want to even fight...i sick of fighting."

I could tell that Link remembered what i had to go through.(you guys will know what happened later :D hee hee ima so evil to my oc's) "I'm sorry." Link turned ashamed. "No don't say sorry...you didn't mean to."

After i said that i heard clomping on the ground. Then i see a black horse with a wite mane and a wite patch over his eye.

"Estrongya!"

I rush over to see some thing holding the rains. I thought it would be Anne but to my horror it was Illa.

"I kept her in shape and wash her at times." I stood there stunned wondering if she was trying to say sorry. "Zen im sorry,i'v been so mean to you. Here."

She held out her hand which had the rains in it. I took it not knowing what to say. Illa turned to leave when i was just about to say some thing she turned back around. And smiled. "Don't say any thing"

Then she turned again and strolled down the path back to town. I sat there watching as she walked down the grassy path until Estrongya pushed me with her nose. I smiled and rubbed her for head. She wiped her head back and forth . I tern to Link with the smile still on my face. I see as the blood red sun dissaper from the blue sky and the playful moon come out and greet my eyes.(wah O_O did i just type that _) "Lets go home."

Link walked over to me smiling as well and held my hand as we walked to his house where Anne greeted us. I missed my bed...but not the nightmares that followed with it. I had another bad dream of my mother and how she was murdered by a robber. I woke up with sweet dripping down the side of my face. I see Anne by my bed. "Bad dreams again?"

She scooted into bed with me. "Ya, just more bad dreams."  
Anne hugged me titter. "Well don't worry ill beat them up for you!"

Then she flex her mussel's. "Anne..you cant beat up dreams..but i wish you could."

I sifted my head to look at the window that was shining into the room because of the moon. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of that man i just cant get out of my head and its killing me.


End file.
